


We're Here

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bruises, Crying, Kidnapping, Multi, PTSD, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	We're Here

It had been three days since she’d been taken. If anything happened to her, neither of them would ever be able to forgive themselves. Though the relationship between Spencer, Luke and Y/N had taken the BAU a little while to get used to, they loved her like their own. Luke and Spencer were pacing the conference room when Emily came in. “Garcia has her location!”

Neither one of them trusted themselves at the wheel. Emily took control, driving as fast as she could down the highway while Spencer and Luke remained in silence in the backseat. Luke couldn’t breathe. He put his head between his legs and forced himself to take deep breaths. “It’s going to be okay,” Spencer said, uncertainty plaguing his voice. 

Luke wanted to believe him. “But what if it’s not? Spence, if something’s happened to her, I’ll never forgive myself for pulling her into this.”

“Pulling her into what?” Spencer asked, leaning down to try and get his boyfriend to look at him. “Nothing that’s happened is your fault. It’s the unsub’s.”

It was true, but he was having trouble accepting it himself. Then Luke voiced exactly what he’d been thinking himself. “But if we’d never fallen for her, she’d still be living free of the bullshit we see everyday. Maybe she wouldn’t have been taken and…”

The same thought had been rolling around in Spencer’s head, but he said what he knew he was supposed to say. “Or maybe she’d be taken anyway and the responsibility of finding her would’ve fallen to someone else. All we can do is pray she’s okay.” Spencer wasn’t a religious man, but he knew Luke was to some degree, so again, he said what was socially acceptable. 

“She has to be,” Luke whispered as he scratched his head. “She just has to be…”

Gravel crunched under the wheels of the car as they pulled up. Without clearance from Emily, Spencer and Luke went on instinct and jumped out of the car and burst through the front door, guns raised. 

Emily, JJ, Matt, Rossi and Tara checked the top floor and cleared it just as Spencer caught sight of the basement door. “Luke,” he whispered, pointing to the ominous metal door. 

She was alive. “FBI!” Luke yelled. “Drop your weapon!”

With a sly smile, he dropped the pipe on the floor, the loud thunk making Y/N flinch. As Luke cuffed the unsub, Spencer ran to Y/N’s place on the floor and untied the ropes binding her to the wall, wrapping his arms around her while she cried out in relief. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re here. I’m so sorry. We’re so sorry.”

——-

The bastard broke her arm, fractured her ankle on the same side and bruised her to no end, but she was alive. More than the physical wounds were the emotional ones. They would take longer to heal. 

After three days in the hospital and a million and one shed tears, Spencer and Luke could finally sign her out. “You ready to go home?” Spencer asked, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

Nodding, Luke helped her out of bed and into a wheelchair. It was going to take the both of them to take care of her for a while, so Emily had insisted both of them take a minimum of two weeks off. 

As soon as Luke placed her down on the couch, Y/N’s sob reverberated throughout the room. “Y/N? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she replied. “I’m just…I…I almost died. I was scared…I don’t think I allowed myself to feel it until now.”

Both Luke and Spencer were in caregiver mode, but stopped in their tracks to join her on the couch. “It’s okay,” Luke whispered, eyeing Spencer warily over Y/N’s shaking body. “It’s all over.”

“We’re so sorry,” Spencer added.

While she sobbed, they sat there and rubbed her back, desperately wishing they could take the pain away. She wasn’t meant for this life - to be scared every time she turned around - never knowing who lurked in the shadows. Nearly 20 minutes later she stopped crying and asked the men she loved to help her shower. After days in the hospital, she felt gross and desperately wanted to feel clean again. 

It took them almost an hour to help her shower without hurting her, but she did look like her spirits had lifted. The hell of the past few days had made them all tired and hungry so Spencer went about making dinner while Luke cleaned up their bedroom, but her soft cries caught their attention again. “Please…” She cried. “Can you both just stay with me?”

“Of course,” Spencer said, sitting at her side and bringing her close to him. “I’ll order us some takeout.” 

Luke bent over the couch and kissed her head, damp hair moistening his lips. “We’re here okay. We’re not going anywhere. For as long as you need.”


End file.
